


Percy Jackson One Shots

by frostedroyaltea



Series: Percy Jackson oneshots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Christmas Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Random & Short, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Short, Shorts, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, percy jackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedroyaltea/pseuds/frostedroyaltea
Summary: Percy Jackson one shots, mostly soulmates.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Series: Percy Jackson oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712800
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Anima Gemella

I didn't need a soulmate. Didn't want one. I didn't even know how I'd find one. I had more important things to think about. 

*****

A battle was currently raging on. Nico shadow traveled, taking the young campers with him to get them to safety. Once he reached rendezvous he passed out in the arms of Will Solace.


	2. Anima Gemella

He collapsed into my arms. A group of campers surrounded him, all hurt in various ways. I waved over the other medics. Kayla gasped. Turquoise streaks coloured Nico's skin when I grabbed him. And indigo coloured my arms where he rested against me. I scooped him up and took him into the infirmary. He was fading fast, already dissolving into shadow.


	3. Anima Gemella

I slowly opened my eyes. I was in the infirmary. Will leaned over me and pulled a blanket up my shoulders. Turquoise streaked across my skin where his fingers brushed against my shoulders. I could see a faint smile on his lips. I sat up and Will backed away in shock. "Nico!" My head swam and I collapsed back down again, already slipping back into unconsciousness. I grabbed his wrist. When my hand slipped of his, indigo marks were left where my fingers were.

*****

Will looked down at his wrist, the indigo coloured streaks still there. Turquoise covered Nico's shoulders where Will had grabbed him. "It's been a week. Should we talk to someone?" Kayla asked. She came up behind Will and looked at Nico from behind him. "So you are soulmates?"

Will nodded. "Yeah." He but back a smile. It dropped and he said, "I'm worried. It hasn't been this bad before." And it hadn't. Nico's body was still flickering in and out of shadow. Coach Hedge tried to help but he hadn't been able to do much. 

"Maybe we should talk to someone else."

"Who? Hades? Apollo?"

Kayla pushed his shoulder gently. "I don't know. Maybe some of our older siblings who left."

"Maybe." Will's gaze lingered on Nico, a half smile frown showing on his lips. "Don't disappear on me now," he whispered fiercely.


	4. Anima Gemella

I sat, watching him. It was dark and his body pooled into the shadows. I grabbed his hand, turquoise colouring his skin where my hand rested. His eyes opened and he wove his fingers through mine. Indigo flowed from his fingers into mine. He watched as the colours blended creating a bright blue-purple. "We're soulmates Will," he whispered hoarsely. And then his head fell back on his pillow. 

"Soulmates," I whispered into the dark. I left the room and walked slowly to my cabin savouring the feelings. I slipped inside just as Austin was leaving for his shift. "Goodnight."

" 'Night Will."


	5. Anima Gemella

I sat on the bed, just barely managing to stay sitting up. Will was beside me, supporting me. "Nico..."

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do?" He looked at me. My eyes slid closed. "Never mind. You need to rest."

"No. Tell me."

"What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"About-" he gestured toward us -"us. We're soulmates. Have we officially accepted each other?"

"I... don't think so."

He looked at me, smiling faintly. "For us, soulmates who have the colours when we touch, I heard that once they officially accepted each other the first touch is coloured and the first after accepting each other. And then when they touch there's usually no colour."

"Where did you hear this?" I asked, frowning.

"I read it online."

"So if it's true you'll just have turquoise from when I fell on you?"

"Yeah. Your arms and back will be indigo then."

"Well what are we going to do about it?"


	6. Anima Gemella

"How do we officially accept each other?" 

"Nico," Will said, his breath coming out quicker. "I'm about to do something crazy. Stop me if you want." 

"Will..."

Will found Nico in the dark and pressed his lips to Nico's. "I accept you."

"Same." 

Their lips turned to a blend of indigo and turquoise. When they pulled away the colour stayed. Nico rubbed his lips. "The colour... Will, it's staying."

"So it's official than. Soulmates. We're soulmates now Nico. Soulmates," Will's voice trailed off in a whisper.

"Now, and forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END


	7. Outside of Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> au where when people write things on them it shows up in their soulmates
> 
> Rachael/Reyna
> 
> Rachael lives in space after a small group of people left their home planet. Eventually, some went to Earth while the rest stayed in space on the spacecraft.

Rachael gasped, seeing the coloured cursive sprawling across her skin. She went to the medic who examed it. 

"What is it, Will?" She asked.

"You must have a soulmate. It's been years since this happened. The last time was before my parents were born." He looked up at her. "You must be special."

"Who is it? No one here has handwriting like this."

"There's stories of where humans originated. I found it in history textbooks. They're so old their almost legends. Supposedly we originate from a different planet in a different galaxy. Some of us left, and came here, to this space ship. Eventually, some got sick of it and found their home on Earth."

"My soulmate's on Earth?" Rachael asked, gasping in awe. 

"It appears so." Will left her out of the exam room. "We could take an exploration there, find your soulmate."

"I can't believe it," Rachael whispered, still filled with wonder and love.


	8. Outside of Space

Rachael was outside her favourite bakery when it appeared. The word "hi!" scrawled in golden cursive appeared as it was being written. "I have a soulmate!" She quickly showed Percy and Annabeth. They were the first soulmate pair she had met and she wanted to share her excitement with them.

"That's wonderful!" Annabeth said. She handed Rachael a pen and watched as she wrote "Hi" back.

"Do soulmates ever communicate this way?" She asked.

Percy shrugged saying, "I don't know."

"Probably. You can try if you want. It's lucky they know English." 

"I wonder if they know any other languages," Rachael asked out loud.

"You should ask," Annabeth said.

That question was the one Rachael asked next. She stared at her arm the rest of the day and into the night waiting for a reply.


	9. Outside of Space

Reyna stared at the question on her arm gleefully. The colour was different. She figured it must change with the ink of the pen, utensil, being used. She smiled. She’d have to wait to answer, she did have class after all. 

*

Once her classes ended Reyna sprawled out on her bed, digging through her bag of markers. She chose a gold coloured one that sparkled. “I know three other languages if you count music as one. I also know Russian and Javanese. My name is Reyna btw. What’s yours?”

Reyna smiled knowing the message would soon find it’s way to her soulmate’s arm. 

Wondering if different messages showed up on different placed of the body depending on where they were written she wrote another question on the inside of her heel. 

She wouldn’t mind much if the question went unanswered. It would be nice to know however. Reyna wanted to know everything she could about her soulmate. She already felt immense love for them and wanted every possible thing for them.


	10. you and the stars (Toi Et Les Étoiles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Nico likes Percy and Annabeth. Jason helps him through it until someone new comes along. 
> 
> It’s in second person where Nico is “you” (please be patient this is my first time writing anything in second person)
> 
> Enjoy!

You look at them, jealousy burning in your eyes. 

Jason knows. He was there when Eros forced you to spill your biggest secret. You thought it would never come out. But it did. And now Jason knows you long to be held in the arms of two instead of one. 

You want to feel the love of those two, a soulmate pair. You know it could never be possible and you mourn what you never had, you miss it but it was never yours. 

You have no memory of a soulmate mark. It most likely means they died. And with that you miss and long for a person you never met, who might be long gone, who might have never existed in the first place.


	11. you and the stars (Toi Et Les Étoiles)

You sit on a bed in the infirmary, Will by your side, talking about whatever treatment that was going to happen. Will wraps his arms around you and squeezes. "It's just a few days," he said. "You need to stay healthy."

You blow hair out of your eyes and sigh. "I don't care," you grumble.

"What's wrong?" 

You shrug. 

"Is it about Annabeth and Percy?"

"How'd you know about that!?" You look at him, a fierce look set in your eyes. 

"I see the way you look at them. I know how you act around them."

You don't say anything in response, instead staring at the tattoo on his wrist. His soulmate is from the Demeter cabin. Whoever his soulamte is has a lyre where he has a scythe and wheat.

"I don't want to be here," you mumble. You had grown to like Will the first time you here. You thought you two might have a chance. That was before he found his soulmate.

"You won't be in here for as long. I promise." He squeezes your shoulders again. "I have to work now."

"Whatever." You lay down and stare at the ceiling trying not to dwell things.

"Nico." You look at him. "You can always talk to me. You know that, right?"

You shrug him off and close your eyes. You hear his sigh as he leaves your side. He comes back and presses something in your hands. "Drink this and I'll leave you alone. For now."

You sigh and drink it then wordlessly hand the cup back before laying back down.

"Nico."

"What." 

"I- You'll be okay." You open your eyes to see his sad smile aimed you. "Sleep, okay?"

You silently nod and turn on your side. You let your eyes fall close. You try not to but you ache for the presence of another. Thoughts of Percy, Annabeth, Will, and other unnamed faces slip into your mind. You crave them, want their comfort, but alas they are not yours. Sleep takes you, leaving you with dreams of a faceless person who might not exist.


	12. you and the stars (Toi Et Les Étoiles)

"You know your soulmate probably feels just as bad as you do." 

You scoff and look away. "Hardly."

Jason frowns. "Maybe you haven't found your mark yet."

You scoff again. "Yeah, right. I know every part of my body. If it's not there it's not there."

"Maybe it's inside of you. Like, you're going to be having surgery done and the surgeon finds it and see that it matches their and you were each other's missing pieces all along."

"That seems like something that would happen with Will."

"Sorry."

You sigh and look out of the corner of your eyes at the newest additions to the infirmary. Leo and Calypso. Leo found his soulmate at five but she died two years later. Calypso being as old as she was definitely didn't have one anymore. They met when Leo crash landed into the island Ogygia. They figured they might as well stick together. They liked each other enough for it anyway. Calypso wasn't immortal anymore, didn't even have her powers, so that wouldn't be a problem. 

You lean back against Jason letting him hold you for the first time. "I just want something other people have." You turn your face into his chest, allowing a rare comfort for yourself. "Like what other people have." You pull away when he tries to tug you closer. 

"Nico..." He looks at you sadly. "You'll find someone. Or they'll find you."

You look away, shadows gathering in your eyes. "Who would want me," you murmur.


	13. you and the stars (Toi Et Les Étoiles)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven't updated for so long :/

Will bargers into your room that morning, waking you up with that sing-song voice of his. "Nicooo," he says. It had been a week since Jason left on the quest, his leaving left you lonely.

"What," you grumble, trying to cover yours eyes from the intruding light. 

He grins, almost smirking, knowing. "There's a new camper. Two of them actually. Jason brought them back with him. They just got here " His grin widens. "They're looking for someone."

"Who are they?"

"A child of Nyx and child of Apollo." 

You turn over and pull your blanket back over you. "I don't know them."

"Oh? But you'll want to." With that Will tugs the blanket off you and throws it to the floor. He pokes the side of your head. "Remember how you got that buzzed under cut after Jason left?"

You run outside and skid to a stop when you reach the campfire. There's a dark skinned girl and tanned bky sitting there. You swallow.

The girls hair is half shaved on one side, long on the other. On the shaved side there's two stars, one pulsing with colour, the other a muted silver. The silver twinkles and shines as soon as you lay eyes on it. 

The side of your head pulses with heat. You walk closed, breathless. The boy's head is shaved. He gas two tattoos, one on each wrist. A sun, and moon. The moon moves in a slow circle, stars follow it and twinkle. The sun is bright, it's Ray's fade in out in rythm of each other.

You found... them.

You stumble closer. "I found them," Jason says. "They've been looking for you for years. They were at Camp Jupiter. 

The girl smiles. "Hi Nico, I'm Luna." You sink into the bench in-between them.

"Hi," you say, still breathless.

"I'm Trydan," the boy says. He wraps his arms around you, pulling you in for a hug. You sit there, shocked, for a second before tentatively hugging him back. The girl, Luna, wraps her arms the two of you and hugs you both close. "I'm so happy we finally found you Nico," the boy says.

You don't realize your crying until the boy wipes them away and the girl kisses your cheek. "I'm so happy too," you say.


	14. you and the stars (Toi Et Les Étoiles)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven't updated for so long :/

Will bargers into your room that morning, waking you up with that sing-song voice of his. "Nicooo," he says. It had been a week since Jason left on the quest, his leaving left you lonely.

"What," you grumble, trying to cover yours eyes from the intruding light. 

He grins, almost smirking, knowing. "There's a new camper. Two of them actually. Jason brought them back with him. They just got here " His grin widens. "They're looking for someone."

"Who are they?"

"A child of Nyx and child of Apollo." 

You turn over and pull your blanket back over you. "I don't know them."

"Oh? But you'll want to." With that Will tugs the blanket off you and throws it to the floor. He pokes the side of your head. "Remember how you got that buzzed under cut after Jason left?"

You run outside and skid to a stop when you reach the campfire. There's a dark skinned girl and tanned bky sitting there. You swallow.

The girls hair is half shaved on one side, long on the other. On the shaved side there's two stars, one pulsing with colour, the other a muted silver. The silver twinkles and shines as soon as you lay eyes on it. 

The side of your head pulses with heat. You walk closed, breathless. The boy's head is shaved. He gas two tattoos, one on each wrist. A sun, and moon. The moon moves in a slow circle, stars follow it and twinkle. The sun is bright, it's Ray's fade in out in rythm of each other.

You found... them.

You stumble closer. "I found them," Jason says. "They've been looking for you for years. They were at Camp Jupiter. 

The girl smiles. "Hi Nico, I'm Luna." You sink into the bench in-between them.

"Hi," you say, still breathless.

"I'm Trydan," the boy says. He wraps his arms around you, pulling you in for a hug. You sit there, shocked, for a second before tentatively hugging him back. The girl, Luna, wraps her arms the two of you and hugs you both close. "I'm so happy we finally found you Nico," the boy says.

You don't realize your crying until the boy wipes them away and the girl kisses your cheek. "I'm so happy too," you say.


	15. author's note

Outside of Space is going to be continued as a separate work. The other fics are also separate works now. Thanks for reading!


End file.
